


Things

by Awsed



Category: Killing Stalking
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsed/pseuds/Awsed
Summary: Thrusts





	Things

Sangwoo thrusts in yoonbum likes it

**Author's Note:**

> No


End file.
